a STEAMy love story
by PCelitist
Summary: you will learn to laugh, love and cry in this epic fantasy/erotic sci fi novella written and directed my steven bay of 23rd century BOX. will paulo make it out alive? will he meet his true love outside of the prison? will the doctor save the world? find out tommorow on this fanfic ... sorry about the line of code that appears next to each paragraph, not sure how to fix that :/


p style="direction: ltr;"it was night time in the peaceful village of Elitistville, there was a thin fog moving along the streets. through the open window of a house over looking the village lived a nobleman, known as 'Paulo'. he was up late working on his 360 no scope skills and had been busy 420 blazing it all day, he was tired. paulo turned off the machine in front of him and stumbled over to his cold queen sized bed. folding the sheets and tucking himself in. he lay peacefully on his back, eyes closed and breathing relaxed .../p  
p style="direction: ltr;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr;"the fog rolls in, growing ever so thicker. it reaches up to paulos window, a hand breaks through the haze and pushes the window open, almost elegantly the being floats into the room, keeping its feet inches above the floor. the large silhouette floated over to paulos bed and began to hover gently above him. paulos eyes broke open, he could hardly make out what or who was in front of him. he was about to let out a scream when the beasts hand hushed his lips, it was at the point paulo knew who lay above him ... for it was the mighty lord of all that is holy ... it was gabeN./p  
p style="direction: ltr;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr;""GabeN sempai, to what do i owe the honour of your presence oh holy one?"./p  
p style="direction: ltr;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr;"gabeN stared into paulos eyes, paulo knew what gabeN had came here for. gabeN grinned and pulled paulo closer to his body, "i just wanted you to know, oh loyal customer ... there is 75% off all indie games on steam". gabeN grabbed hold of paulos kawaii dick, it was already hard from the thought of such discounts. paulo was ready, paulo had been waiting for this day to take place. he pulled the drawer next to his bed open and took out the small bottle inside, it was his favourite flavour lube ... mountain dew./p  
p style="direction: ltr;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr;"gabeN slathered paulos tight little ass with the lube and bent him into position, gabeN leaned in to paulos ear to whisper more words of love to him,"there's 90% off dayZ standalone when you spend $10 on anything else in the store". this made paulo rockhard and by this point gaben had already unzipped his pants and pressed his huge throbbing wallet raper against paulos ass, slowly he began pushing it, inch by inch into his ass until he reached the base of his dick, he slided back out and began to speed up, faster and faster until he was at full ramming power, paulo was crying tears of joy by the force and pleasure he was feeling, he knew gabeN would be pleased with him by the end of this./p  
p style="direction: ltr;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr;"gabeN let out a mighty roar of domination and ecstasy as he tore into paulos ass like a black family on a watermelon. paulo heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he didn't care anymore, all he needed was for gabeN to cum inside of him and paulos life would be complete. the door swung open, it was paulos abusive uncle, "what the fuck is going on in here!" he screamed, gabeN pushed his finger against the old pedophiles lips to silence him and finaly came inside of paulos kawaii ass. he removed his dick from inside of paulo and zipped his pants back up, he removed his finger from the perverts lips and said to him ... "half price on all gearbox games this week only". gabeN turns around and glides through the window, disappearing into the fog and taking it with him./p  
p style="direction: ltr;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr;"paulo never saw gabeN again after that encounter, right up to his death he had never experienced the passion he felt that one night 70 years ago. his last words to his son were "son ... if you ever meet someone that makes you feel as good as i did 70 years ago, never let him go, hold onto him and never look back!" ... he died 1 hour later from inhaling to much doritos cheese powder./p  
p style="direction: ltr;" /p  
p style="direction: ltr;"gabeN is love, gabeN is life/p  
p style="direction: ltr;"RIP in peace paulo, you will forever be remebered as the best 360 noscope in town/p 


End file.
